


Know that I'm here

by angrywarrior69



Series: Fictober Prompts [6]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e20 Vis à Vis, F/M, Fictober, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Rape/Non-con Elements, but they talk about it, distracted sex, how do i say this?, i would murder steth with my own two hands, steth having sex with B'elanna in that episode was rape, the r word is mentioned, there's nothing graphic in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywarrior69/pseuds/angrywarrior69
Summary: This episode bothers the shit out of me.~“I didn't think I was doing that bad,” he faked offense.~“No,” she laughed, “I was just thinking.”





	Know that I'm here

Tom Paris had made all the right moves. The dinner, music, and candles all played a role in getting him to this part of the evening. His favorite part of any evening; taking B'elanna to bed.

A light smirk settled across his face as he mused that not even his big mouth had gotten him into trouble with the naked woman who was pulling him down onto the sheets. Everything was going so smoothly, until he raised his head from a neck-sucking kiss to find the eyes of his partner staring somewhere in the distance.

“B'elanna?”

She appeared to come back to the moment, lovingly holding Tom's face and smiling.

“Hi,” she whispered.

“I didn't think I was doing _that_ bad,” he faked offense.

“No,” she laughed, “I was just thinking.”

Tom hummed as he went in for a chaste kiss to the lips. “Thinkin' about what?”

“Oh nothing,” her smile quickly sank into a blank stare, “it's just--” her words broke as her face crumbled further.

“Tell me,” he gently placed his hand on her cheek and spoke with concern, “ It's okay.”

“I'm sorry,” she nervously laughed and wiped tears away before they had the chance to fall, “it's just that the last time we were in bed,” she paused to look fully into his eyes.

“You were Steth.”

Tom froze as he processed the information, and B'elanna's next jumbled words almost went right over his head.

“Well, I mean I know it wasn't you. Or-- I know it was Steth. You weren't him-- but he was you and had your body.”

She paused just long enough after another nervous laugh for Tom to speak his mind.

“You had sex with him?”

“I thought he was you.”

“He-- he,” Tom paused to take a breath and look away, “filthy _pata'Q!_ ”

“I'm so sorry, Tom. I thought he was you,” her voice rang out, laced with despair.

When his eyes came back to hers, they too were filled with tears and he rapidly shook his head.

“I'm-- how can you be sorry? That bastard took advantage of you. He-- he raped you. I-- I'm... I'm sorry...” his voice trailed off as he moved away from her and sat on the side of the bed. “I'm so sorry. I should go.”

“Wait. Please don't.”

He ran his fingers through his hair and turned to her, “How can you even look at me? Dammit B'elanna! Aren't you angry?”

“Of course I'm angry!” she screamed.

Their neighbor knocking on the bulkhead did nothing to relieve the tension between them. B'elanna shook with rage as she spoke.

“I am so angry. I'm angry because I'm frustrated. I'm angry because I feel alone in this. I'm angry that I feel betrayed by you, even though _you_ didn't do anything wrong. I'm angry at that bastard Steth. And I am _angry_ because I couldn't tell the difference between you and a complete fucking stranger!”

She finally allowed a few tears spill over her cheeks and pulled the sheet up as she curled into herself. Tom slowly shifted until he was next to her and put his hand on her knee. The moment he touched her, she jolted forward and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her into his chest. Sobs broke out instantly and he tried to sooth her by rubbing her back and kissing her hair.

“It's okay. It's okay. Let it out. Just let it all out,” he softly whispered as he began swaying gently back and forth. “Everything will be okay.”

The cries died down eventually and they continued to hold each other for a long while afterward. B'elanna lifted her head and pulled his chin to make him look at her.

“Stay,” she whispered.

He took her hand in his and gave a firm squeeze.

“I will.”

 


End file.
